


Talk

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Askewniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-17
Updated: 2004-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banky and Holden almost have a talk.  Sex ensues.  Direct sequel to Drunk Dial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Doyle

 

 

Sequel to Drunk Dial (http:/geocities.com/cadetdru/drunkdial.html)

***

Holden woke up on the couch, with a wicked hangover. There wasn't anything terribly new there. He was alone. Again, that wasn't new.Banky was going to come back. That was new.

Once upon a magical time, Banky didn't have to come back. Banky had actually lived with Holden. And they were very merry. And happy. And gay, in a way that didn't involve sex. Somehow.

And then, Holden was stupid. Holden tried to eat his cake and have it too. He tried to have them both. Have Alyssa, and Banky.

In the process, he threw away not only the love of his life, but... the other love of his life.

Now Banky was coming back. Holden couldn't figure out which he was, the love or the other love of his life. The hangover wasn't helping.

The phone rang, the sound shooting knives into his brain through his ears. "Fuck," he muttered before answering. "What?"

"I'll be out there in two days," Banky said.

"What?"

"'Hello, Banky. Good to hear from you. I'm so glad you're flying three fucking thousand miles just to listen to me bitch.'"

"Banky--"

"Well, I hope that's not all that will be happening, Holden."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Yes. Christ. I thought you'd be used to it after this long. Okay. I'll get a cab from the airport--"

"I'll pick you up."

"Even better. And then we can have the nice interminable talk about our relationship."

"The metric fuck-ton of issues," Holden said, remembering the phrase from the night before, despite his hazy recollection of the night.

"Exactly. Okay. I gotta pack."

"Porn?"

"Of _course._ See you in two days."

* * *

They didn't talk on the ride from the airport, aside from meaningless babble that neither could remember seconds later. They still didn't talk as they carried Banky's bags into Holden's place. "So," Holden said, finally.

Banky grabbed his face and kissed him, lightly at first. Holden put one hand on the back of Banky's head, and kissed back. Banky pulled back. "Ha. How do you like it?"

Holden didn't say anything. He couldn't even come up with the nonsense he'd been planning. "What happened to talking?" Banky kissed him again. Holden was expecting it this time. He was expecting Banky's lips, his tongue. He wasn't expecting the hand on his ass. "Banky," he said, softly, separating their mouths for a second. Banky moaned and kissed him again. Holden pulled back this time. "We do need to talk. I haven't--"

"Haven't what?"

"Done this. Before."

"I know."

"So... uhm... what were you thinking?"

Banky licked his lips and smiled. "I was going to help you cope with your attraction to me."

"How?"

Banky's smile widened. "You'll like it. Trust me."

"It's just..."

"Holden. Shut up."

"But--"

"I'm going to make you feel good." Banky ran his hand up and down Holden's back, just barely brushing his ass. "Very good. You just... have to trust me. Well, first you have to relax." Holden could feel himself tense up. "You have a funny definition of 'relax'," Banky grumbled. He kissed Holden's neck. "Relax..."

"I'm trying."

Banky kept caressing and kissing Holden. "Do or--"

"You are **not** quoting Yoda at me."

"Fucking relax already," Banky snapped.

Holden started to pull away. "I just... I can't deal--"

"I know."

"Would me telling you I'm going to suck your cock help any?"

Holden blinked. "What?" Banky kissed him, his lips bruising Holden's. Holden hesitantly kissed back, wondering just what Banky was planning. "You don't have to do that to calm me..."

"It's not about calming you. Believe me. I want to do this."

Banky kissed Holden's neck, his hand's fumbling at Holden's shirt. "I can take my own clothes off," Holden muttered.

"Forgive me for a little enthusiasm."

"Why--" Banky silenced him with another kiss. Holden almost argued, but decided against it for all of minute. "What happened to talking?"

"Didn't you say that already?"

"This is a big deal."

Banky pushed Holden towards the couch. "Yes. And?"

"And--" was all Holden got out before Banky started kissing him again. They didn't speak much more after that, just systemically removed clothing and moaned against one another's skin.

Holden was fine with it. Holden was not freaking out until Banky's hand was stroking his cock. "What the--" Banky kissed him again, out of desperation, anger, frustration... His grip was harder, faster, making Holden want more.

Banky stopped moving his hand. "What," Holden said, trying to be angry or mad or-- Banky licked his cock. "Oh," Holden said, his eyes rolling back in his head. "I didn't really think you..."

Banky sucked in his cock, still managing to say "Shut up."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Banky bit down, just hard enough to make Holden moan. "Sorry."

Banky ignored the apology, instead focusing on licking, sucking, nibbling and generally making Holden regret every bad thing he'd ever said, done, or thought about Banky. Well. The thoughts still applied, for the most part. He could feel himself ready to come.

"Do..." He lost himself in a shudder. "Doyouwanttoswallow?" Banky shook his head, and blindly reached for Kleenex. Holden tried not to be disappointed. Then he lost himself in the orgasm.

When he could breathe again, Banky was smirking down at him. "What?"

"Now we can talk."

 


End file.
